gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Saga: The Journey Continues
Thanks Photoshop! ----------------------------------------------------------------------------> Changes *Classes DONT exist. characters learn their own special way. *New Main Character *Chapters Main Characters Jenny - Jenny is the new main character. She is a castle knight that is rescued from the 1st boss in the last game. In the beginning, she is training to be a knight in a flashback. That is this game's tutorial. In the present, she quits being a knigh temporarily so she can train more. She finds Erik and Kent and ask them for help in her training. They agree and a new story starts. She is a character that focuses in defense. Erik - Jenny's rescuer. He was the main character in the last game but now hes secondary. He and Kent join Jenny's party to help her train and become a better guard. He is a character that focuses in critical hits and strength. Kent - Kent is Erik's best friend. He helps out with whaterver he can. He always gets into trouble and isn't lucky. He focuses in magical might. Daryl - Daryl is Jenny's friend. He looks for Jenny to train with her. He focuses in turn speed. Aimy - Aimy is an adventurer. She looks for items to sell in nearby towns. she focuses on magical healing. Secret Characters Shadow - Shadow is the one who starts Erik's journey in the last game. you can find him if you search the ice ball stadium. He focuses in Health. Young Lars - you can find the youth version of Lars from Fire Emblem: Dawn of Flames. You can find him in the back room of the weapons vendor's building. He focuses in Strength and Defense. Bosses Garath - Garath is a dragon that guards magic crystals. It is also the same dragon on the cover. Whenever it believes someone is going to take one it attacks. It diddnt trust Aimy when they traveled by it. Dark Clones - The dark clonea are the two guards of the crystal caverns. they change into one of your characters and use their skills and spells. You can get this boss as a summon if you have beat the game. Seth - Seth is an undead guardian of the king. He lies to the king about you and gets the army to attack. Aginth - Aginth is the party's rival. She too has a party and constantly challenges your party members against hers. Her party consist of Axel, a magical might character, and Tiffany, a warrior. Selina - Selina is the element of ice. She can be controlled by one of the crystals. She tries to kill the party before they figure out the secret. If you beat the game, you can unlock her as a summon. Evil Garath - Evil Garath is Garaths ghost. Garath was to protect the crystals for eternity. he tries to take the crystals away from the party. Ichins - Ichins is the person who burns down the town when the party come back. He is the final boss with the ghost of Seth and the Dark Clones. Story Chapters (I'm not gonna go all out with the story. im keeping it simple) Ch.0 - Tutorial Ch.1 - Leaving the Town - Jenny feels horrible about being unable to protect the town when the monster attacked. She leaves the castle, postponing her job as a knight, and asks Erik and Kent for help training. Ch. 2 - Adventure Begins - they leave the city and they find Daryl looking for Jenny. then they go into the forest to train against monsters. Ch.3 - Garath - They come across Garath attacking Aimy and they decide to help. Ch.4 - The Crystals - The crystals are found and Aimy talks aout them. Ch.5 - The King - They go to the next town and present the crystals to the king and they are told to go to the crystal caverns. Ch.6 - The Dark Clones - When they enter, they are immediately attacked by the dark clones. Ch.7 - Deceived - Seth tells the king lies about the party and the king sends guards to arrest the party. Ch.8 - Seth - The party resist arrest and Seth comes to ffight, wanting the crystals for himself. Ch.9 - Apology - The king understands that Seth lied and apologizes to the party. Ch.10 - Aginth - The party try to learn more about the crystals but Aginth interrupts them and starts a fight. Ch.11 - Learning of the Crystals - The town's librarian tells the legend of the crystals, Ch.12 - Selina - Selina attacks the party before the librarian finishes and kills him. Ch.13 - Returning home - The party try to return to the old town and Aimy leaves. Ch.14 - Evil Garath - Garath reattacks, trying to get the crystal back Ch.15 - Ashes - The party see Aginth in the city and they see the city burned to ashes. Ch.16 - Final Battle - Your party and Aginth's party team up and try to defeat Ichins. Ch.17 - Epilogue - Credits and a cutscene of the crystals releasing their power into the atmosphere, then shattering. Others New Spells White Magic Holy Smite Revive Spirit Healing Life (Heals Statue) Blk Magic Thunder Clap Light Burst Wave Petrify Status Effects Paralyzed (Chance of not attacking) Frozen (Cant attack for 5 turns) Drowning (Rapidly lose health until KO'D) Burned (Rapidly Lose health Temporarily) Poison (Lose Health every turn) KO (Unable to fight) Ghost (Can only cast spells) Statue (Unable to do anything) New Items Hammer (Cures Statue) Category:Games Category:Video Games